


‘三年’一一

by cissyzhao



Category: SK - Fandom, 一年生
Genre: M/M, 三年, 南衡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissyzhao/pseuds/cissyzhao





	‘三年’一一

“三年”一一

 

五十二  
Arthit大爷睡了一天最后是被热醒的，一身黏腻烦躁的不行。

被汗湿的头发贴在额头上更是难受，睡了一天一夜头晕的不行，还有些低烧，Arthit大爷来脾气了，很暴躁的那种。

 

放空的座在床上思考人生，已经睡迷糊的Arthit抓抓头发，模糊的意识到自己好像踹过很多次Kongphop。

 

虽然有点想不起到底为什么踹的，但是踹的很开心就对了。 

废话！为什么三年后被压的还是自己！  
倒不是在意这个问题，只是突然想起了就想计较一下。（介绍一下：皮Arthit）

 

薅了一把头发，竟然还没见Kongphop的影子，一身冷汗干透的感觉让Arthit皱起眉头。  
也不是什么娇气的人，拿了浴巾进了浴室。

 

习惯真是个可怕的事，这几年感冒发烧这种事也不是没有，大多数情况都是硬扛过去，实在是觉得难受，就吞几片药片出一身汗就好，只是睡到半梦半醒之间外面天光昏暗不知道时间的时候，总是会觉得很委屈。

其实这种感觉也不是那么不容易被忽视掉，只有自己一个人的情况下，你想说也没有人听，现在好像有些不一样了。

 

简单的冲了一下，Kongphop打开浴室门进来的时候，Arthit已经系好浴袍带子，浴室的热气糊了Kongphop一脸。

 

“你干嘛？”Arthit开始刷牙。  
“开门进来没看见你。”小狼狗满脸写着三个大字一一好可惜。  
Arthit翻了个白眼，吐掉满嘴的泡沫，抹掉镜子上的雾气，凑近看了看吻痕消了多少。  
很明显的是经过一天以后，吻痕的颜色越发显眼，Arthit抚额，有些想打人。

 

斜睨了一眼守在门口一副忠犬样子的Kongphop，啧！这莫名的甜蜜感是怎么回事？

 

稍长的头发往下滴着水，Arthit嫌麻烦从来不肯吹头发，家里的吹风机就是个摆设，再加上最近一段时间事太多，也没顾得上去剪个头发，前额的头发晃一晃压一压已经能遮住眼睛。

 

Kongphop从镜柜翻出吹风机，十分顺手的开始给某个皱着眉头避开吹风机热风的人吹起头发，带着水汽的头发变的干燥细腻，穿过指间有酥酥麻麻的感觉。

“差不多了...哎呀可以了...”Arthit偏过头，扯下吹风机的插头。

 

低烧状态下的Arthit显得有些懵，做什么事都慢了小半拍，干脆由着脾气来半挂在旁边忠犬的身上，懒得思考完全信任。

 

Arthit这种凡事慢小半拍懒得思考座在那懒洋洋眨眼的样子无疑是非常可爱了。  
某只忠犬忍不住凑近嗅了嗅Arthit的颈窝，好闻的沐浴露味道。

 

“刚刚去哪了？”Arthit觉得穿浴袍真是非常的不方便，Kongphop这个样子真是非常的非常的…让人不好意思，亲昵的小动作都带了几分色气。

“取了个快递…”Kongphop两个眼睛笑成了好看的月牙型，眼睫漆黑的盖在笑没了一半的眼睛上，好看的要命。

“什么东西？”Arthit疑惑，Kongphop这个样子特别像偷到蜂蜜的维尼熊，笑的人畜无害又是满满的傻气。

“能让你不再发烧的东西。”Kongphop靠近测了测Arthit额头的温度，又把不知道从哪里摸出来的退烧贴像块狗皮膏药似的贴了上去。

Arthit十分嫌弃的往上一望，虽然看不到，但能很清楚的感受到这块“狗皮膏药”影响了自己的颜值，嫌弃的同时也忘了细究刚刚Kongphop说的意味不明的话。

 

“好饿！”Arthit大爷躺饿了，眨巴着眼想吃巨辣的东西，嘴巴里没味道真的是很难受。

“我做了点粥，吃点东西再吃一次药…”Kongphop含糊其辞的带过最后一句话。

“不吃没有味道的东西，‘再’？”本来还处在神游状态下的Arthit瞬间抓住重点，开始抠字玩。

“呃…煮的虾仁粥，上面铺一层肉松，撒了点香菜，不会没有味道的。”

原谅一个病号的脑回路，就这么一句话的功夫，Arthit已经忘了自己刚刚想计较些什么，只觉得思考问题好累，干脆放弃叼着勺子等着粥。

 

勉强吃完半碗粥的Arthit挑眉看着Kongphop递过来的半杯水，被逗乐了。

“我…看上去很傻吗？”

“不会，看上去就是很可爱的人。”Kongphop歪头，语气真诚。

“……”Arthit翻了个白眼，对于一个病号来说，翻白眼这种操作都是个很费力气的事。

“这次溶了几片药？”Arthit敲敲杯壁

“就…两片…”Kongphop也是很实在了，问什么答什么。

Arthit愣了半秒，对于Kongphop如此坦诚自己的“罪行”有些…有些无言以对。

 

“反正我不喝，不要浪费，你多喝点。”Arthit大爷非常傲娇的转身给了Kongphop一个背影。

“……”

 

好在Arthit现在只是有些低烧，Kongphop也就没对那杯溶了药片的水过于执着。

 

Arthit换了家居服在沙发上躺的四仰八叉，额头上还贴着退烧贴，黑色的头发在额头上散开，以Kongphop的视角望过去一一

时间仿佛倒回三年前，三年前就是这样。

如果Arthit不多动症的去撕退烧贴，那就更完美了。

 

﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉﹉  
隔了一个月以后的更新，本来想爆个字数，但我真的很累了啊啊啊啊！


End file.
